MIscalculations
by JanusEris
Summary: Der Krieg ist gewonnen. Was geschieht mit den Verlierern?


Disclaimer: Es sind JKR's Spielsachen, mit denen ich spiele. Ich werde vielleicht etwas rauh mit ihnen umgehen, aber ich verspreche, sie nicht im Regen stehen zu lassen.

Miscalculations 

Prolog 

„_Aber was, wenn sie unschuldig sind?", fragte die magere kleine Hexe unsicher. „Wollen wir das wirklich auf unserem Gewissen haben?"_

„_Es gibt keine Unschuldigen!", schnappte der rothaarige Mann. Einen Augenblick später gewann er seine Beherrschung zurück und atmete tief durch. Er sah blass und ausgezehrt aus. Der Krieg hatte ihn mehr mitgenommen, als die meisten._

_Die Hexe bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick. Fast alle hatten in diesem Krieg jemanden verloren, aber seine ganze Familie betrauern zu müssen... Der Minister hatte lange Zeit mit seiner Familie im Zwist gelegen, sie wusste das. Er hatte bis kurz vor dem Ende auf Neutralität bestanden, während alle seine Verwandten von Beginn an fest auf der Seite Dumbledores gestanden hatten. Das, ohne Zweifel, war ihr Untergang gewesen. Sie waren vorrangige Ziele der Dunklen gewesen, von Beginn an. Am Ende konnte auch der mächtige Dumbledore ihnen nicht mehr helfen. Es musste grausam sein, die, die einem nahe standen, auf diese Weise zu verlieren, ohne sich jemals mit ihnen ausgesprochen zu haben. Sie fühlte mit ihm. Dennoch… Ihr tiefstes Innerstes sagte ihr, dass das, was sie vorhatten, falsch war. Es musste eine andere Lösung geben._

_Der Minister lächelte ihr zu, mit diesem charismatischen, jungenhaften Lächeln, das ihn ebenso wie sein tragisches Schicksal zum Zaubereiminister gemacht hatte._

„_Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Melinda. Unsere Experten haben gründlich nachgeforscht. Es ist alles genau berechnet. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir uns irren, ist vernachlässigbar gering._

_Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln zögernd und seufzte lautlos. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht machte sie sich einfach zu viele Gedanken._

x

Wenn ihn später jemand gefragt hätte, wie es soweit hatte kommen können, hätte er ihm keine Antwort auf seine Frage geben können. Er hatte gedacht, er hätte alle Eventualitäten einkalkuliert. Er war ein Überlebenskünstler, sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb war die stärkste Motivation, die ihn antrieb. Er hatte sich immer auf seine Schläue etwas eingebildet. Zu keiner Zeit hatte er in einem seiner Pläne dies hier voraus gesehen

x

Die Zaubererwelt frohlockte, denn Voldemort war tot. Der-Mann-der-wieder-einmal-überlebte hatte letztendlich seine Bestimmung erfüllt. Es hatte zwanzig lange Jahre gebraucht, aber das Monster war geschlagen – endgültig.

Nur wenigen war danach, jauchzend durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Zu viele waren gefallen. Der letzte Kampf hinterließ das Schlachtfeld blutgetränkt. Das Monster war nicht ohne einen letzten, giftigen Biss aus der Welt geschieden. Kaum eine Zaubererfamilie hatte keinen Verlust zu beklagen. Viele verehrte und geachtete Persönlichkeiten waren verloren, der große Albus Dumbledore der letzte und am meisten betrauerte unter ihnen. Er war für Hogwarts gefallen, hatte seine letzte Lebensenergie in die Schutzschilde gespeist, um die Flüchtlinge die in der Burg Unterschlupf gefunden hatten vor den angreifenden Todessern zu bewahren. Er war als ein Held gefallen, er würde in die Geschichte eingehen. Von den mehr sterblichen Helden des letzten Kampfes war offensichtlich keiner bereit, seine Nachfolge anzutreten. Hermine Granger, das taktische Genie der Verteidigung, vergrub sich in Trauer um ihren gefallenen Partner und Verlobten, Ron Weasley. Minerva McGonagall, neu ernannte Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, war zu sehr mit dem Wiederaufbau der Schule beschäftigt, um sich mit Politik zu befassen. Sie war ohnehin nie eine sehr politische Person gewesen.

Was war mit dem größten aller Helden, dem Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords, Harry Potter? Niemand wusste das genau. Er war immer präsent in den Medien, seine Bilder und Statuen an jeder Straßenecke. Er war ein Idol, gefeiert wie ein Gott. Wenn man allerdings den realen Menschen suchte, suchte man vergeblich. Er war wie ein Schatten, der verschwand, sobald man ihn zu greifen versuchte. Seine Bekanntgaben schienen sich immer zu wiederholen, immer gleich nichts sagend, immer gleich aussagelos. Der einzige Mann, der die Öffentlichkeit hätte beeinflussen können, tat weniger als nichts.

Die Tage nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords verstrichen, seine Gefolgsleute wurden einer nach dem anderen ergriffen. Der Schrei der Öffentlichkeit war kein Aufschrei der Freude… es war ein Schrei nach Rache. Ohne die geringsten Stimmen, ihn zu besänftigen, schlugen die Wellen des Zornes höher und höher. Das Ministerium, geführt von einem Mann, der im Krieg mehr verloren hatte als die meisten seiner Bürger, war nur zu willig, zuzuhören.

x

Er kniete auf den Dielen des verabscheuungswürdig winzigen Hauses, zu schwach um die Fäuste zu ballen. Die Realität hatte ihn mit der Geschwindigkeit eines rasenden Hippogreifs eingeholt und krachte nun auf ihn hinunter wie ein Fels. Sekunden zuvor war er noch der einzige Erbe der Malfoyfamilie gewesen, reich, angesehen und mächtig. Nun war er nichts. Das Gesetz der Zaubererwelt hatte ihn als einen Befürworter abgestempelt. Es zählte nicht, dass er nicht das Dunkle Mal besaß. Es war egal, dass er sich bereits in seinem sechsten Schuljahr von seinem Vater distanziert hatte, direkt nachdem der Mann verhaftet worden war. Alles was zählte war sein Nachname und einige dumme Bemerkungen in seiner Jugend. Gerechtigkeit, in der Tat.

Hörensagen genügte um ihn seiner sämtlichen Rechte zu berauben und zu verkaufen wie Vieh. Er hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, dem Dunklen Mal zu entgehen, nur damit ihm das Wappen seines neuen Herrn in die Brust gebrannt wurde, um ihn zu einem Dasein als Sklave zu verdammen.

Er sah langsam auf und traf auf die ausdrucklosen grünen Augen des Mannes, der ihn erworben hatte, seines _Herrn_. Er hatte das Gefühl, er hatte noch nie in seinem ganzen Leben solchen Hass für eine einzelne Person empfunden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dies ist im Grunde nur ein Hinweis für alle, die mich im Author Alert haben. Die Geschichte ist gewandert. Ihr findet den Link in meinem Profil.


End file.
